Eyes
by cruxis-wings
Summary: Those eyes saved him, in every sense of the word. Mild one-sided Envy/Ed. FMA: Brotherhood-verse.


AN: Envy is my new baby. T.T I love him dearly and baaaawe over him. Lots. *cough* So yes. LET US WRITE CRAP WHILE TOTALLY FUCKING WASTED~~~ ...yeah, I have problems. And should prolly be locked up. But we won't go there. Have crap. Spoilerific crap of the character-death kind~.

* * *

It was disgusting. Humiliating. These creatures, these damnable creatures thought he was _jealous_? Jealous of their short, pointless lives? Jealous of their countless mistakes made over and over without fail? Jealous? **Jealous** of these inferior beings?

That couldn't be—no, Envy wouldn't **allow** it to be.

And yet there it was. The truth, reflected in Edward Elric's sympathetic, all encompassing eyes.

Why? Why did the boy look at him with those honest eyes? Those eyes that held not even a shred of hatred, not even a shred of disgust.

Why?

Why could Edward Elric see into his soul—or the unfinished, hollow soul that remained, anyway. _Edward... Elric..._ He was different. Different than the other humans, different than those condescending, hate filled eyes directed his way. No... Edward Elric's eyes held a sad warmth.

Warmth? Warmth for a homunculus? For a... for a worthless, incomplete being that could never feel that warmth, never feel anything but the emptiness and longing consuming his every thought?

How could Edward look at him with those accepting sad eyes?

Even though Envy had caused so much pain, so much anguish, here Ed stood, looking down upon him with not a shred of hatred, only sympathy, understanding.

Tears filled Envy's eyes.

He wanted to have those forgiving eyes, wanted to have those loving emotions, those undying strengths that Edward possessed. But in the end, Envy knew it was an impossible dream. A dream to be something other than an empty shell. A dream to be exactly what he envied so. A human. A human with a heart, a human with a soul... A human that could be considered a friend, an ally, a comrade. Something other than a puppet, following Father's every command.

What would it feel like to be Edward Elric? To have such compassionate, knowing eyes, to have that wonderful, foolish heart? What would it feel like to share that unbreakable heart?

He would never know. It was an impossible, fleeting dream. He could never possess those intense, knowing eyes, could never feel the compassion and drive within Edward's undying ideals and resolve.

But what would it feel like? To follow that unbreakable human, to have him gaze upon him one last time with those sad, wise beyond his young years eyes?

Envy would never know. He could dream—dream of a life where he wasn't a monster, where he was a human—an inferior, stupid human. Following by Edward Elric's side... what must that feel like?

What must it feel like to earn the trust... the love of Edward Elric?

Yes, Envy would never know. Time for dreams and illusions had passed. The end was near, and all he could do was cry. Cry at the bitterness of a life wasted, a life filled with emptiness, regret, envy. Envy of those with hearts, with love, with free will.

Free will... Just once, he would do just that. He would free himself from the bonds of his father. He would stare into Edward Elric's compassionate eyes, his own leaking tears. He would free himself. He would free himself for Edward, for those compassionate eyes.

He would die—die knowing that somehow? Someway? Those beautiful eyes of Edward Elric would see him through to the end. He would defeat Father, he would gain everything he sought. It was all so clear in those expressive... beautiful eyes.

_Don't... lose those eyes, Ed. Don't ever lose those eyes..._ It's the last coherent notion he's capable of, the pain of ripping out his very source of life overtaking all other thought.

Yet that one, solitary notion remained. That image, that dying image engraved in his mind. The image of Edward Elric's beautiful, empathetic eyes.

Those eyes... those eyes saved him, in every sense of the word.


End file.
